Flying Girl Azami The Final Chapter
by gdouglas56
Summary: My take based on the RA3 Rocket Angel unit profile. Rated T for war. Empire's point of view on Allied Mission 7. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC Asato. Everything else belongs to EA.

* * *

Azami was in the changing room with other women. They were suiting up for a battle; a battle for the country. Just hours ago, the Allied forces, with their chronosphere technology, had chrono-shifted an army into the Japan mainland. They were setting up a base just outside Tokyo, preparing to strike the country's main military bases. The Soviets were supposed to help the Allies to defeat the Empire, but the Allies were left hung out to dry. Even with the Imperial's super weapon launched at the Allied bases, the Allies managed to rebuild and muster enough forces for the offensive. The commanders had given the direct order that the foreign barbarians were to be destroyed. A blue-haired girl next to her spoke to her.

"Do you think we can get rid of these barbarians once and for all, Azami?" asked the blue-haired woman.

"I'm not sure, Asato. But I guarantee we will annihilate them," replied the dark-haired woman. They zipped up their catsuits, picked up their helmets and head for the departure bay.

"Azami, if we make it alive, we should go out to a club. Go meet some boys," said Asato sheepishly.

"You and your fantasies," replied Azami, sighing under her breath. Asato had been trying to get her a boyfriend in hopes of a marriage someday, although Azami preferred to remain single. She ran towards the launch bay where tubes lead up towards the ground. She stepped onto a platform and several robotic arms reached to her. She let the arms fit the exoskeleton and armor on her, and finally the jetpack and nano-pod weaponry on her back. She stepped out of the platform, with her heavy rocket boots making impressions on the floor. She headed towards one of the tubes and wore her helmet. The signals come online on the visor of her helmet, outlaying a HUD that is similar to that on a jet fighter. The tube was then pressurized and then she was shot through the tube. She flew straight and reached the surface, then continuing upwards with the trust from her jetpack and her rocket boots. She gained some altitude, and finally meeting others at the same altitude. She then reported back to command.

"Rocket Angel Squadron 261. Status: Active," she reported. Then a command was sent through.

"Roger that Squadron 261. The Allies are now trying to destroy our bases at Tokyo Harbor. Defend the bases at all costs," the command came.

"Let's go, Angels!" she said to the other Rocket Angels as they flew towards the bases.

* * *

As they reached an Imperial base, several Allied Vindicator precision bombers were dropping bombs on the construction yard at the Robotics Labs. With the destruction of the construction yard, there will be no Imperial forces left to defend the labs. The Rocket Angels quickly reached above the construction yard and launched rockets from their nano-pod weaponry at their packs. The nano-missiles hit the Vindicators, causing two to be hit. The Vindicators quickly retreated back to the Allied base in the presence of the Rocket Angels. The two Vindicators fell from the sky, crashing into the harbor depths. The Rocket Angels tried to pursue the other Vindicators, but the Allied base was equipped with Multigunner turrets, turrets capable of slaughtering air units and ground forces alike. The Rocket Angels retreated and maintained position at the Robotics Lab construction yard. Then another command came in.

"Squadron 261, you are needed at the Imperial docks. The Allies are bombing us with their Century bombers." Azami and her team flew towards the docks which were at the opposite side of the harbor.

On the way there, several Allied hydrofoils appeared in the harbor. Their anti-aircraft machine guns were poised directly at them. The hydrofoils fired at them, trying to hit them. The Rocket Angels dodged the bullets and tried to fly away but the hydrofoils pursued them.

"Angels, paralysis whip!" commanded Azami and the women pushed a button at their right wrist and aimed it at the hydrofoils. A beam was projected at the hydrofoils, powering them down and rendering them useless for as long as the beam was poised at them. A Naginata Cruiser came and launched its torpedoes at the hydrofoils, thus destroying them.

"The path is cleared, Angles. Go protect our docks," said the captain of the ship. Azami thanked him and continued to the docks.

When they reached the docks, the docks were nearly destroyed and several Century heavy bombers flew past, returning to base. The Rocket Angels launched the nano-rockets at the bombers, but it seems it had little effect on it. But with numbers on their side, they managed to bring down a heavy bomber. Minutes later, a new squadron of Century bombers flew towards them and dropped a new payload of several bombs. The Rocket Angels tried hard, but the bomber's armor proved too strong. They didn't manage to save the docks. A command came in.

"All units to the Imperial Dojos! The Allies have taken out our Robotics Labs! Defend the Tokyo base at all costs!" The smell of defeat was everywhere; the Robotics Labs and the docks have been destroyed, leaving the Empire without a strong armored force and a navy. Now they had to rely on its vast numbers of infantry, which were diminishing as the Allies advanced. Azami cursed and then calmed down and ordered everyone to the Imperial Dojos.

"Girls! The enemy is at the gates. For the homeland and the Emperor, we must fight to the death!" she announced. The rest of the women cheered, and then raced towards the Dojos.

The Dojos were relatively untouched. Several Imperial warriors have garrisoned in the buildings near the base. The setting was an uneasy calm; the calm before the storm. Azami's squadron met up with other Rocket Angel squadrons above the Imperial Dojos. Then a command went through.

"Enemy forces inbound. Prepare to shoot anything that moves," reported the command. Everyone grew nervous. With the Empire at the brink of defeat, it was a wonder how a losing faction managed to muster enough forces to go toe-to-toe with the highly-advanced Japanese force that had just entered the war. A sweat drop appeared on Azami's forehead as the calm continued to prolong. Alas, the Allied invasion force arrived; a two-pronged assault force. One from the skies across the harbor, and another from the ground through the bridge. The Rocket Angels were going to destroy the bridge but command said to protect the skies. Not disobeying the order, the maintained position as Allied Vindicators inched closer to the Imperial Dojos.

The Allied Vindicators quickly turned back and the Rocket Angels fired at them. The missiles hit one of the Vindicators, and that one will not be returning home. The Rocket Angels pursued the retreating Vindicators to the edge of the base where a surprise attack by the Allies was made. Two squadrons of Allied Apollo fighters flanked the Rocket Angels, firing their 20mm auto-cannons at them. Several Rocket Angels were hit and were falling down like flies.

"Girls, retreat!" shouted Azami as she tried to get all the squadrons away from the Allied superiority fighters as they were no match for them. The Rocket Angles retreated; but the Apollo fighters pursued them. Some of the Rocket Angels turned and fired at the Apollo fighters to stop them from advancing. Though managed to destroy some of them, they never managed to survive. This went on until to the Imperial Dojos, where now only two Rocket Angel squadrons survived the slaughter. The base defenses on the ground aimed and fired at the Apollo fighters, causing them to retreat. But to their dismay, a laser beam appeared from the sky and destroyed the defenses. Azami turned and saw some Allied Athena Cannons pinpointing targets at the Imperial Dojos. The squadrons tried to attack the Allied bombardment units, but the Apollo fighters reappeared before them and shot them. More of them were hit and fell down. With no base defenses to help them, they were on their own. The Rocket Angels attacked them with all they can, but the superiority fighters were proven to be too hard. Suddenly, she heard a crackled voice on the radio.

"Azami, I'm hit….," said the voice. Azami looked down and saw her friend Asato falling down to the ground.

"ASATO!" she screamed, and her anger was poised towards the Allied aircraft. She single-handedly destroyed the entire Apollo squadron, and then shot down some Century bombers dropping infantry into the battlefield. She was so enraged by the death of her friend that she didn't notice an Allied Javelin soldier aiming at her. The Javelin soldier fired a rocket, shooting Azami down. She fell down and landed on some trees; she survived the fall. She got up to see one of the Dojos was on fire and a battalion of Allied Peacekeepers were heading towards her position. She tried her nano-pod pack but it was broken. She rushed towards an Allied soldier and beat him down. A Peacekeeper nearby blasted her at point-blank range.

"Hey, what did you just do soldier?!" said a Peacekeeper without his helmet on. He had brown hair and his wore goggles. He had a star on his top shoulder, signifying his high rank.

"She tried to attack us, sir," replied the Peacekeeper.

"Dammit, soldier. She's a disarmed woman!" shouted the officer, slapping his palm on his forehead. "Oh man, what happened to peace!?"

After the war and the Empire lost to the Allies, soldiers that have fallen for the Empire were buried at a military cemetery outside Tokyo. But the coffin that contained Azami's body was specially draped with the Empire's flag although the occupying Allied forces were against it. She was given full military honors and posthumously recognized as a war hero of the Empire.

* * *

Author's note: This was a copy from my English test. Please review.


End file.
